Shadow Wars
"The Queen, stunned, listened to the Lady’s proposition. Under this agreement of sorts, the Lady of Shadows became the patron deity of Stin Cepel, protector of the land, and agreed to help turn the tide in the war. She would provide religious warriors to protect the realm and the royal family. In return, Stin Cepel, which was a primarily human country, would become a place of refuge for those in need, and would welcome the Drow defectors of Lolth into the country as citizens. Additionally, the Queen would marry a Drow noble so that the country would recognize the legitimacy of the Drow." ''-from the Book of Jenova'' The Shadow Wars refers to the series of conflicts occurring roughly 455-445 B.C. (before the Harbinger Coup). Causes The cause of this conflict has its roots in the conflicts of Woestijn. In the late 450's B.C., the situation between the Humans and Orcs had reached a breaking point; they had been at war for years, but neither was happy with the outcome. In a stroke of brilliance, the two sides sent envoys to each other and worked out a deal. Instead of fighting, they would join together and turn their efforts towards Stin Cepel. If they won, the humans would relocate to Stin Cepel and the orcs would keep Woestijn. It should be said that the military of Stin Cepel at the time was much weaker than it is now. In fact, Stin Cepel was in a relatively weak period, after a string of terrible rulers, a famine, and a costly but pointless conflict with Dryadis. Meanwhile, Woestijn was home to the two strongest and most well-trained armies on the Central Continent - and now they were working together. Conflicts The combined army of Woestijn moved fairly easily through the Foothills of Stin Cepel. They ignored the Planewalker Mountains to the west. (At this time there was no Dragonborn Autonomous Settlement; most Dragonborn lived in the Volcanus Wastes or spread around the continent). Instead of moving directly for Broumov, the armies then went north, to Alagir, the central trading hub of the country at the time. King Victor IV, in a puzzling move, led his armies out to meet them, and was summarily killed in the Battle of Alagir. This left his young daughter, Queen Ana II, as ruler of the Kingdom. A young and inexperienced girl, she had good instincts but lacked the knowledge to back them up. The armies of Woestijn were slowed, but still advanced. Jenova Meanwhile, the Shadowfell was filled to the brim with Drow refugees from the Underdark Wars. Jenova needed a long-term solution for the resettlement of these Drow, and in the Shadow Wars, saw an opportunity. She appeared to the young Queen late at night and offered her a deal (see quote text above). The Queen agreed, and Jenova slaughtered most of the Woestijn leadership and many of their soldiers in their sleep. The remaining forces, too terrified to continue, returned to Woestijn. Stin Cepel had survived. Aftermath However, it should be said that the deal made by Queen Ana was not popular among all of her subjects. Stin Cepel had always been a human-centric, Bahamut-worshiping kingdom. Ana had agreed not only to allow thousands of Drow into the kingdom, but had agreed to marry one, and to open the kingdom to others who needed help, as well. This included the Dragonborn; unfortunately, Ana died of an illness before the creation of the D.A.S., but her son carried out her will. This "open door" policy worried many. The more vocal activists joined a new group called the Harbingers of Purity, the group that, hundreds of years later, would organize the Harbinger Coup. Nevertheless, the Queen persisted. Other than King Victor I, who first founded Stin Cepel, Queen Ana II is now regarded as the most influential ruler in the history of the Kingdom. She ushered in the Modern Era of Stin Cepel and her actions fundamentally changed its society and beliefs. Category:War Category:History Category:Jenova Category:Ana II Category:Royal Category:Woestijn Category:Stin Cepel Category:House Broum